


A Deal's a Deal

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Reno's a gambling man, and he bets that he is able to ejaculate farther than Rude can.  The winner gets a nice prize while the loser is left to clean up the mess.  Rude is curious so he agrees to join in.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Deal's a Deal

"Hey partner." Reno plopped down on the couch next to Rude. "You busy?"

Rude sighed and closed the book he was reading. So much for a quiet evening. "No, why?"

"I’ve got a game for you."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Wanna see who can shoot their jizz the farthest?" Reno asked. 

"Hm…" It wasn't something that Rude often thought about but since Reno brought it up, it did have him curious. "Alright. How are we measuring?"

"Put a line on the floor and stand on it. Then we jerk it off and see who shoots the farthest," Reno explained.

"Won't that make a mess?"

"Loser's gotta clean it up."

"Yeah? And what does the winner get?"

"Uh…” Reno thought for a minute. “Winner gets a free blowjob?"

“I can get behind that. When are we starting?”

“Right now if I can find some tape.”

“It’s in the kitchen. I’ll get it.” Rude set his book down on the coffee table. “I’ll meet you in the hallway.” He grabbed the tape from one of the kitchen drawers and joined Reno in the hallway that led to their shared bedroom. “Here you go.” He tossed the tape into Reno’s waiting hands.

“Sweet.” Reno ripped off a strip and laid it across the floor.

“That look straight to you?”

Rude looked down at the tape. “It’s straight enough.”

“Cool! You ready, partner?” 

“Hang on, you stand on the left.”

“What?” Reno frowned. “Why?”

“Because you’re left handed, asshole.”

“Fine, fine.” Reno shifted so that he was standing on Rude’s left. “You ready?”

Rude adjusted his glasses and nodded. “Yeah. Any rules for this?”

“Huh… Let’s see.” Reno bit his lip as he thought. “No touching each other. We have to cum on our own.”

“Any time limits?”

“You don’t have to rush, but don’t take all day,” Reno said.

“Can I look at anything?”

“What, is me jerking off in front of you not enough for you?”

Rude smirked, barely able to hold back a chuckle. “Fair enough.”

Reno undid his trousers and let them fall down to the floor along with his boxers. “Ready?”

Rude undid his belt and followed suit. “Ready.”

“Alright. Three. Two. One. Go.” Reno started stroking himself with quick motions, wanting to get erect as soon as possible. 

Rude took his time, stroking himself slowly. Since there was no time limit, there was no point in rushing. He still had his gloves on, letting him enjoy the smooth leather as it moved across his skin. He could feel himself swelling in his hand as he swiped his thumb across the tip of his member with a groan.

“You alright, partner?” Reno asked.

“Just peachy.” Rude closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“You think you’re going to finish first?”

“Didn’t think that mattered,” Rude said. “Besides, you’re the one that always finishes first.”

“Do not!” Reno scowled. He slowed his stroking for a minute. “I’ve got better stamina than everyone on the team. You know that.”

“Not when I’m inside of you.” Rude smirked and sped up a bit, matching Reno’s pace with his own hand. “You can barely hold it together when I’m inside of you.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“You love how I fill you up,” Rude continued. “Stretching you out as far as you’ll go with my cock.”

“Oh fuck…” Reno closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold back a groan. It was far too easy to imagine Rude filling him up right then and there, but he didn’t want to admit how much he wanted it.

“Something wrong, Reno?”

“Nothing.” Reno let out a small moan as he rubbed his thumb against the tip of his length.

“You’re lying.” Rude shifted closer until his lips ghosted over Reno’s ear. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you?”

“Hey!” Reno used his free hand to shove his partner away. “Quit cheating, man.”

Rude stumbled back, his feet tangled in his pants legs, but he managed to catch himself before falling over. “How am I cheating?”

“I said no touching.” Reno’s breath was coming to him in short pants now.

“I wasn’t touching you.” Rude moved closer again. “But I know you want me to.”

“Fuck man!” Reno gasped and his hand moved quicker against him as his hips arched forward for more friction.

Rude started stroking faster as well. He loved seeing Reno fall apart like this, knowing that he could drive the other man crazy with words alone. His glove grew slicker as he started leaking precum into his hand. “How badly do you want me, Reno?”

“Dammit.” Reno drew a harsh breath through his teeth. His heart was pounding in his chest, its beat echoing through his member. “If you’re gonna talk me up like this, then you better follow through. Quit being a tease, man.”

“Why?” He let out a low moan. “I’m having fun.”

“Fucking tease…”

Rude’s lips were next to Reno’s ear again. “You know I follow through. How can I not when you’re so desperate for me to fuck you?”

“Fuck! Rude…” Reno’s head tipped back as he moaned loudly. “I…” He could feel that familiar coiling sensation beginning deep inside of him.

“You getting close?” Rude’s hand started moving faster. He couldn’t hold back anymore after seeing Reno like this.

“Rude!” Reno cried out his partner’s name as he climaxed. Waves of pleasure washed over him as several thick ropes of semen shot from his member and splashed down on the carpet in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, using it to keep him on his feet. “Fuck, that felt good.” He was breathing heavily, and it took Reno a moment to get his bearings before he looked down to see just how far he had made it. “Not bad.” He smirked. “Think you can do better?”

Watching Reno cum like that left Rude not too far behind. “Y-Yeah.”

“Then prove it.”

Those three words helped Rude fall over the edge into his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and stroked himself through it until he felt his body give all that it could. He leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. It took a moment before he was able to open his eyes again, and he was greeted by the sight of Reno scowling at him.

“What?”

“When the hell was the last time you got off man?”

“We’ve been busy. It’s been a while.” Rude looked down as he pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt. He looked at his own mess on the floor and smiled. “Looks like you owe me a blowjob.”

“Yeah, and you owe me a good fuck,” Reno said.

“Blowjob first. I won.”

“I know, I know.” Reno rolled his eyes. This wasn’t how he planned on this working out.

“Well, we don’t want it to set into the carpet.” Rude clapped Reno on the shoulder as he turned back for the living room. “Better get cleaning, partner.”


End file.
